Finally
by LuxaLucifer
Summary: Parvati wants a date for the Yule Ball- and it's not Harry.


An AU where the Yule Ball goes differently. Had to include the line 'You know, I don't think this gown and nailpolish really go together.'

* * *

><p>"She's going with Seamus."<p>

Those few words made Hermione wince. She didn't talk to her roommates very often, and spent very little time in her room both because most of her friends were boys and she didn't really _want _to. Still, she'd spent the last three years living with Parvati, and she did care about her enough to know that that was not what she wanted to hear.

"I could get a date," said Parvati sullenly, examining herself in the mirror. It was a frequent activity of hers, one that usually annoyed Hermione. Not now, though. Right now she was just using it to avoid Hermione's gaze.

"Why?" she asked evenly, flipping a page in her book. She was spread out on her bed, relaxing. It was a comfortable position for a whole five minutes. She'd found that it was basically impossible to find a truly decent reading position.

"To make her jealous, of course."

"That's if she even likes you."

Parvati didn't reply, and Hermione instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry, that was- look, it's obvious that she likes you. Really obvious. I just think that getting another date is going to make things even more tense between you two."

"Who would I even take? There aren't any decent boys in our year."

"I know what you mean," said Hermione, flipping a page rather violently. "The boys in our grade are terrible sometimes."

"That's why I prefer the ladies," said Parvati, smirking.

"Fair enough," she replied.

"Are you going to get a date, Hermione?" asked Parvati, turning to her. "You look decent when you straighten your hair, and your teeth are normal now. So you could if you wanted to."

"Thanks," said Hermione dryly. "That means so much."

"You're welcome," replied Parvati sincerely.

Hermione shook her head and sat up on the bed. "I already have a date."

"Nuh-uh."

"I do, whether you believe me or not," she said irritably.

"Okay, fine, sure you have a date."

Thinking of Viktor sent a thrill though her chest, and although she wasn't entirely certain what it meant, she liked it. She liked it a lot.

"Can I show you the dresses I have?" asked Parvati suddenly. "I have some that match some of Lavenders', just in case she does, you know, say yes. Which she won't. But just in case."

Hermione wanted to say no. She wanted to say no with very fiber of her being. But Parvati was scared and nervous and doing stuff like this calmed her down. How could she say no to that?

"Here's a dress for if she wears that pretty lavender thing," said Parvati, waving it around. She draped it over the chair and examined her nails critically. "You know, I don't think this gown and nail polish really go together."

"Oh?" said Hermione, who felt as though her soul was being slowly crushed. "I mean, um, oh no. That's horrible."

"You don't really care," grumbled Parvati. "Thanks a lot."

She put the book down and crossed her arms. "I'm trying, Parvati, I really am."

"What's going on in here, huh?" said a new voice. It was Lavender, just returned from her class.

"Just looking at dresses," said Parvati ever so casually.

"Both of you, huh?"

"What of it?" snapped Hermione. "Why is it so unbelievable that I might want to look at a dress? Honestly."

Parvati and Lavender both looked sheepish.

"Fine," said Lavender. "Sorry."

"Yeah," said Hermione. "Whatever, it's fine."

She frowned as she turned away, putting her book on the floor and deciding now was a perfect time to make her bed. Behind her, Lavender and Parvati continued to talk.

"This is a really petty dress," said Lavender. "Are you planning to wear it to the Yule Ball?"

"Maybe," said Parvati. "If I get the date I want."

Hermione perked up at that. It hadn't occurred to her than she might actually go through with it. She stopped actually making her bed, listening more intently.

"Who do you want? You said you might like to go with Harry, since he and his date get to dance in front of everyone."

Parvati coughed awkwardly, trying to silently remind Lavender that Hermione was still in the room.

"And that he's a nice guy, too," added Lavender lamely. Hermione couldn't stop herself from shaking her head. She'd barely even tried with that one.

"I want to go with someone else." Parvati's voice was so quiet that Hermione could barely hear her.

"Who is it?" said Lavender loudly, not catching on whatsoever. Hermione's heart clenched for Parvati. What is she was wrong and Lavender really didn't like her? What if this ruined their friendship? As much as she didn't care for their late night whisperings and constant gossiping, that would be a real shame.

"It's, um…never mind."

"Oh, Merlin, is it Neville? I mean, he's nice and all, but you can do better."

"I can?"

Hermione wanted to roll on her half-made bed. This was just painful to hear.

"Yeah, you could get any guy in the school. Not just guys, either, bet there are some girls who'd go for you-"

Hermione had to cover her mouth to stop herself from saying something. Incredible, just incredible.

"Name someone." Parvati was so brave.

"What?" said Lavender, sounding nervous suddenly. "Who do you want me to name?"

"Someone who would be interested in me," said Parvati. "Name a girl who'd take me to the Yule Ball."

"Um," said Lavender, fidgeting. "Oh, I don't know, someone."

"Would that someone…live in this room?"

Last time I checked, Hermione doesn't like-"

"Lavender Brown," said Parvati. "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

There was a silence. Hermione dared to turn her head back and saw Lavender standing there blushing. She nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Merlin, yes. I thought you'd never asked."

And then they started to kiss. Hermione thought it about time she finally left the room.


End file.
